La Rocola Dorada
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: Saori compra una rocola, los Dorados quieren jugar un rato, preguntas y respuestas certeras, que a varios de ellos molestara, y otros saldrán beneficiados.
**_Rocola Dorada_**

Una tarde tranquila de el caluroso mes de Abril, en el Santuario de Athena se disponían a organizar las recién compradas chucherías de Saori.

Había ido de Shopping a un mercado negro de Atenas, comprando todo lo que se le cruzo en el camino (maldita ricachona ¬¬) total compro un cuadro falso de Picasso, una escoba _Nimbus 2000_ para ir a darse el rol, una espada Laser de la guerra de las galaxias, un peluche del tamaño de Aldebarán y... Una rocola y demás chucherías que de seguro ni sabia como se usaban.

\- ¿Donde pongo esto?- preguntó Mu con la lengua de fuera, mientras alzaba una estufa.

\- Por allí.- señalo la pelilila el rincón de el salón, mientras arrastraba una sierra eléctrica... Para que carajos la quería, ni idea.

\- Puedo preguntar...- Saori asintió- ¿Para qué quieres todo esto?- Shion cargaba con un martillo, mientras Dohko alzaba una caja de herramientas, desde; dados, pinzas, matracas, llaves, una cruz (para reparar autos) y demás. El pobre chino apenas daba paso.

\- No lo sé.- alzo los hombros mientras dejaba la sierra sobre el trono.- Para algo han de servir algún día.- se paso la mano por sus morados cabellos.

\- A la derecha, a la derecha.- ordenaba Saga a su gemelo.

\- ¿La tuya o la mía?- logro articular Kanon. El y su sexy gemelo cargaban un hermosa sala Luis XV, color blanca, de acabado de caoba, enzima de el enorme sillón se encontraba Aldebarán con un oso de peluche en las manos, venían alzándole desde la casa de Aries... Se canso con los tres primeros escalones y dio el azoton. Los gemelos como buenos y humildes vecinos decidieron ayudarle... Pero jamás pensaron que el Toro se treparía en el sillón y les pidiera que le llevaran hasta allí, para no cansarse.

\- ¡La tuya!- dijo asiendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no perder el equilibrio, no hicieron ninguna parada, obviamente para llegar más rápido.

\- ¡Rápido, rápido, que tengo prisa!- gritó Milo detrás de ellos seguido de Camus, cada uno traía un enorme florero importado de Francia (en la parte de abajo decía Made In China) y Camus en su espalda traía una mochila con libros; Novelas juveniles.

\- Haber yo les oriento.- dijo Shion luego de deshacerse de su pesado martillo, miro a los gemelos - Den un paso a la derecha.- obedecieron.

\- Un pasito al lado.- siguió Milo.

\- Un paso asía adelante.- dijo Camus.

\- Un paso para atrás.- colaboro Saori.

\- Y una vuelta, un brinquito y volvemos a empezar... ¡¿Qué les pasa?!- bufo Saga- Déjenos lo hacemos solo, ¡muévete Kanon!

\- ¡Eso intento!- le grito de regreso.

\- ¡Llegue!- gritó el hindú dejándose caer sobre el piso, cargaba una pantalla plana, la cual coloco con cuidado en el suelo antes de dejarse caer.

\- ¡Golpe avisa! ¡Golpe avisa! ¡No quiero ser grosero pero tengo prisa!- Seiya entro que apenas y daba paso, cargaba un refrigerador y solito (para algo es burro).

\- ¡Alde! - exclamo la pelilila, al ver descender al Toro de el sillón en cuanto los gemelos lo dejaron en el piso - descansa, debes venir sumamente cansado.- el toro asintió con su carita llena de pena- siéntate,- ordeno- descansa... Tu eres el único que se ha cansado al cargar ese objeto tan pesado.- Le quito el oso de peluche y le palmeo la espalda, los gemelos bufaron - ¿Qué haces acostado Shaka? Levántate y tráele un vaso de agua a Alde.- chasqueo los dedos, el hindú de mala gana se dirigió a la cocina- Pero de la casa de Tauro.

\- ¿Quééé? ¡¿Hasta, hasta ya?!- señalo la bajada de los escalones.

\- Lo que escuchaste, tú te la pasas sentado todo el día por eso nunca te cansas. Ahora ve y tráele un vaso de agua desde la casa de Tauro, así sentirías lo que sintió Alde al venir en el calorón... ¡Pero ya!- aplaudió, el rubio salió soltando palabrotas, y diciendo "Hubiera dejado que Hades la matara, maldita bruja pelo morado"

\- ¡Suavecito para arriba, para arriba!- Aioria y Aioros traían a cuestas una rocola en forma de un Blackberry gigante, de color morado. - Suavecito para un lado, para un lado... Y ahora empieza a bajar... Suavecito para abajo, para abajo.- dejaron el aparato sobre el piso.

\- Y ahora empieza a menear.- se burlo Milo, el cual ya se encontraba sentado a un lado de Saga, Mu, Kanon y Camus, los cuatro se abanicaban con las manos, todos menos Camus, él ni calor sentía... La suerte de el amargado, el acalorado la desea.

\- Un poco a la derecha.- Nemo venia ordenando a Ángelo y Shura, los cuales traían una enorme cama King say y enzima de esta estaba un horno - Ahora coloquenla suavemente en el suelo... Muy bien. - aplaudió- Ahora permítanme descansar, estoy agotado.- se dejo caer cual pluma sobre el suave colchón.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué mojarra?- Ángelo se llevo las manos a las caderas mientras taladraba al peli celeste- Si nada más venias ordenándonos que hacer.

\- ¿Y crees que es poco venir dándoles ánimos?- preguntó indignado mientras se apoyaba sobre sus codos.

\- No sabía que dar ánimos es; _Muevan su maldito culo, son unos malditos flojos, deberían hacer ejercicio, pero moviditos...-_ Shura imito la voz chillona de el pez- _Mi abuela que jamás conocí, era más fuerte y rápida que ustedes_.

\- No saben agradecer, que gracias a mi, llegaron más rápido.- dijo volteando el rostro indignado.

\- Tengo calooooor.- Kanon se dejo caer en el piso, era lo más fresco a la mano.

\- Ya somos dos.- Saga le imito y se acostó a un lado del.

\- Camus, aire acondicionado ya.- Milo hizo una pose estilo sherlock holmes.

\- ¿Qué? Me ves cara de ventilador o ¿Qué?- entrecerró sus hermosos ojos.

\- Camuchis... Porfas, y no te vuelvo a pedir algo.- suplico.

\- Bien, bien...- Pronto el aire se refresco.

\- ¿Todo esto sirve?- Cuestiono Aioros mientras revisaba una grabadora- No.- dijo al enchufarla y esta trono, un hilito de humo comenzó a brotar de ella.

\- Son cosas de marca.- dijo la pelilila- Obvio sirven, sirven más que Kanon.

\- Te voy a demandar con DTC, por Bulling laboral.- dijo señalándole el gemelo.

\- ¿DTC?- alzo ambas cejas.

\- Sí, Derechos de Trabajadores de Caballeros.- la chiquilla solo rodó sus ojos.

\- Ya... Llegue. - Shaka se dejo caer, sin dejar caer el vaso de agua - Odio no poder usar mi poder.- chillo- Ni mi hermosa armadura de Virgo que perdí en una apuesta con Shion.- el peli verde le tapo la boca, todos le miraron con desconfianza.

\- Es el cansancio,- sonrió nervioso- solo eso... ¿Verdad Shaka?

\- Ei... Sí... Sí,... El calor me derrite las neuronas.

\- ¿Apoco si tienes?- preguntó Saga en tono burlón.

\- Ya cállate.

\- Más les vale no usarla, ni usar su cosmos...- interrumpió Saori antes de que continuaran con su pelea- Todavía les falta una semana más y les levanto el castigo.- dijo agachándose y quitándole el vaso al rubio para entregárselo a Alde- Aparte de que les hice creer a varias personas que las armaduras estaban embargadas.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Técnicamente la de Virgo si lo está.- Shion se miro las uñas.

\- Todo es por tu culpa maldito gato pulgoso.- Milo señalo al minino- Si no hubieses echo lo que hiciste, nada de esto estaría pasando... Desde hace rato que abríamos terminado de subir todo esto.- señalo su alrededor- Yo estaría en casa viendo el nuevo episodio de Play Boy... Y no solo es tu culpa, también la de el árbitro vendido.- volteo hacia el viejo Maestro.

\- Les dije que me encandilo el sol, por eso no vi bien.- Dohko retrocedió varios pasos.

\- Esa que te la crea tu abuela.- Shion entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección.

\- Fue por enojo, aparte ya me tenía hasta la madre con su burla.- Aioria se llevo las manos a la cabeza- Y lo hize por el equipo, no solo por mi.

\- Esa que te la crea tu hermano.- Shaka se incorporo de golpe.

\- Lamentablemente, yo tampoco le creo.- Aioros negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Que fue un accidente!

\- Lo siento hijo, pero los testigos, decimos- se incluyo- lo contrario.- Shion soltó un amargo suspiro.

 ** _Flashback... Dos semanas atrás..._**

 _(Nota macabra: No sé nada de Fut... Perdón, espero me quede bien O.o)_

 _\- ¡Pásala! ¡Pásala!- Gritó Seiya a todo pulmón a su compañero Shiryu._

 _Los caballeros, las marinas y los espectros jugaban un partido de Fútbol "amistoso"_

 _El equipo de Athena era formado por; Saga, Kanon, Milo, Shura, Ángelo y Aioria... Y pues los cinco chiquillos de bronce... Se llamaban; Los Sexys de el Santuario y la copia del más Sexy (xD)._

 _El equipo de Poseidón y Hades... Síp, esos dos se unieron para hacer su equipo de jugadores...era conformado por; Sorrento, Ío, Kaysa, Krishna, Isaac, Baian, Valentine, Radamanthys, Minos, Aiakos y Lune... Los cuales se llamaron; Los Guapetones y un feo (obviamente por Kaysa)_

 _El árbitro era, nada más y nada menos que... Dohko de Libra... Sí el mismo maestro de Shiryu._

 _Y el narrador de el partido era... Kiki._

 _\- Señoras y señores, este partido esta que ardeee...- gritó el mocoso pelirrojo- Aiakos le quita la pelota a Milo, se la pasa a Sorrento, este a Ío... Pero nuestro gran tirador se la quita... ¡Kanon! Está a punto de hacer una asombrosa anotación... NOOOO... Radamanthys le quita la pelota... Ahora Saga se la quita y se la pasa a Seiya..._

 _¡Sí! La copia (hablo de Kanon) sirvió de algo en toda su mundana e inútil existencia, metió un hermoso gol en el primer tiempo y Radamanthys en el segundo tiempo, estaban a seis minutos de terminar el partido._

 _Lo que leyeron bien, ambos equipos estaban empatados 1 - 1... Lo que se tomaría como un simple y sano entretenimiento se llevo hasta las cumbres de el ganar- ganar... No solo para el equipo vencedor, también para Shaka, el cual había apostado a favor de sus compañeros una fuerte suma de dinero._

 _Las apuestas corrían entre los espectadores, espectros y los santos de Plata, los cuales en señal de apoyo apostaban a favor de sus superiores._

 _Mientras los otros dorados no dejaban de brindarle su apoyo a sus compañeros... O apostar en caso de Shaka._

 _\- ¡DORADOS, DORADOS!... ¡VAMOS A GANAR! ESTE CAMPEONATO NO LO VAMOS A LLEVAR!- Coreaban Aioros, Shion, Nemo y Mu... Los cuales tenían pintado el rostro con el color de la bandera de Grecia, y sus camisas con el rostro de sus compañeros._

 _Camus por su parte, leía un libro, no le gustaba el fut._

 _Las Amazonas no se quedaban atrás. Shaina y Marin coordinaban a sus compañeras para que hiciesen la mejor porra de todas, y sonaba más o menos así._

 _\- ¡DORADOS! ¡DORADOS! CACHUCACHU RARA CACHU CACHU RARA! ¡AIORIA! ¡AORIA!- la que gritaba (la más emocionada) era Marín._

 _No era la única que apoyaba al ágil y extremadamente sexy Aioria._

 _\- ¡MI GATO!... ¡MI GATO!... ¿DONDE ESTA MI GATO?-_ ** _¡allá, allá!_** _le respondían los chicos señalando al portero "el minino" - ¡AAAIIIOOORIIIIIAAA!... ¡RARARARARA!- Gritaba Aioros a todo pulmón, mientras jalaba su camisa con el rostro de su hermano- ¡MI PONY, MI PONY!... RARARARA...- se dio la vuelta y en la espalda tenia la fotografía de su alumno._

 _\- ¡Haber!- Shion se puso de pie y miro a todos los espectadores- ¡Hagamos la ola!_

 _Y todos los habitantes del Santuario, hicieron la famosa ola._

 _Cuando vieron como Khishna le pasaba la pelota a Sorrento comenzaron a..._

 _-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...- movían las manos- ¡PLUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 8)_

 _Y no solo los fanáticos, y compañeros, también Shaka que era el más efusivo a la hora de apoyar a sus camaradas._

 _\- ¡MALDITA SEA SHURA! ¡FIJATE! ¡LA PUTA PELOTA PASO POR TUS PIES! ¡VAMOS!- Gritó Shaka desde las gradas de el coliseo - ¡GANAREMOS! ¡GANAREMOS! ¡A LOS PECECITOS CHINGAREMOS Y DE PASO CULOS DE ESPECTROS PATEAREMOS! - Para porras como esa no necesitaban más- ¡ESO ES EQUIPO DORADO! - gritó al ver como Ángelo le quitaba la pelota a Aiakos- ¡SAQUEN EL FUUUUUUUAAAAA QUE LLEVAMOS DENTRO!_

 _\- Shaka, ¿Quieres callarte? Das vergüenza ajena.- susurro Camus a su lado._

 _\- Como tú no entiendes el espíritu futbolero... ¡NOOOOOO...!- Gritó al ver como Dohko le marcaba un penal a Kanon, por "supuestamente" patear a Radamanthys... ¡Ni lo toco!_

 _\- ¡ESTA CIEGO EL ALBITRO!- Gritó furioso Kiki, su voz se escuchaba hasta el rincón más apartado, debido a las bocinas- ¡NO ES PENAL! ¡NI LO TOCO!_

 _El enojo no se hizo esperar, rápidamente se armo una trifulca, no solo por parte de los espectadores, también por los jugadores de Athena. Mientras los espectros y visitantes de Atlantis festejaban como locos._

 _Un penal, dicto el chino... Y el tiro se iba a hacer._

 _\- ¡ALBITRO VENDIDO!- Para sorpresa de todos, esta vez fue Shion el que comenzó a insultar- ¡POR ESO GRECIA ESTA COMO ESTA! ¡VENDIDO!- Le mostro el pulgar y lo bajaba para abajo, no dejaba de abuchearle.- ¡MALDITO ALBITRO VENDIDO!_

 _El tiro se realizo, Aioria no logro detener el trayecto de el balón... Dándole un gol a "Los Guapos y El Feo", los cuales festejaron su sucio triunfo... El partido había terminado 2-1 el marcador final._

 _\- ¡MALDITO ARBITROOOOO!- Gritó Shaka, mientras tomaba una silla y la lanzaba asía Dohko, el cual echo a correr - ¡VENDIDOOOOO! ¡ARDERAS EN EL INFIERNOOOOO!_

 _\- ¡EH! ¡SHAKA!- Le gritó Thanathos a lo lejos, junto a él Pose y Hades festejaban, mientras Hypnos se echaba una siestecita- ¡QUIERO MI DINERO EN BILLETES DE QUINIENTOS!- El Hindú comenzó a mentar la madre al pobre de Dohko (se la merecía u.u... ¡Árbitro vendido!)_

 _\- NO ES JUSTO CARNAL, NO ES JUSTO.- Aioros lloro en los brazos de Mu._

 _\- ¡NOS VAMOS AL MUNDIAL! ¡NOS VAMOS AL MUNDIAL! - Minos corrió como loco alzando la copa de la victoria, la cual era... La armadura de Géminis, solamente llevaba el casco... Sus otros compañeros se dirigieron a buscar la Armadura que más les gustase._

 _Sip... Apostaron las armaduras entre ellos, el equipo ganador se quedaba con la armadura que quisiesen._

 _\- Por mierda, te lo digo por mierda.- Saga no dejaba de zarandear a Kanon- ¡Por tu puta culpa perdí mi armadura! ¡Muy seguros de ganar! ¡¿No?! ¡Nada más un gol! ¡nada más uno!_

 _\- Peor hubiera sido que ninguno.- logro decir.- ¿Y porque por mi culpa?_

 _\- Porque me forzaste a jugar._

 _\- Óyeme óyeme, tú fuiste el que me obligo.- se defendió la copia marca patito._

 _\- Sí pero... ¡NADA MÁS UN GOL!- Y continuo ahorcándole._

 _\- Si alguien pregunta por mí,- Afrodita se puso de pie- estoy avergonzándome de ser compañero de ellos... - Dicho esto se dio la vuelta- Y si me ven salir de la casa de Libra, dirán que Dohko resbalo en el baño y se quebró el cuello.- los demás asintieron._

 _\- Les ganamos.- Minos comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Aioria, el cual estaba furioso- Ganamos, ganamos...- se paso el casco de una mano a la otra, sin dejar de sonreír- ganamos..._

 _\- ¡Ya cállate!- Atrapo el casco antes de que lo cachara el juez, y se lo sorrajo en la cabeza, le dio de patadas y puñetazos, y le volvía a dar con el casco... Ya de allí intervinieron los otros y los apartaron._

 _A Minos se le llevo de urgencia al hospital más cercano, por la enorme cantidad de sangre que derramaba._

 _El titiritero aprendió tres cosas ese día..._

 _Uno; Nunca te burles de un equipo perdedor._

 _Dos; No te metas con un lindo gatito._

 _Tres; El casco de Géminis, a pesar de parecer un balde de agua, es jodidamente filoso._

 ** _Fin Flashbak._**

\- Bueno... Si lo golpee... Pero si se lo merecía, ya me tenía hasta la madre.- se defendió.

\- Yo no hablo de eso.- dijo la pelilila- Hablo de cómo fue que no viste venir el balón.- se llevo las manos a las caderas- Si supuestamente los gatos tienen una vista excelente.

\- ¿Debo tomarla como una ofensa?

\- Solo una cosa me quedo clara...- dijo Mu- " _No era penal"_ \- chillo, sus compañeros asintieron.

\- Maldito árbitro vendido.- Shion entrecerró los ojos asía Dohko, el cual se escondía tras la rocola

\- Déjenlo ya... Ya lo pasado... Pasado.- dijo Shaka en tono calmo.

\- Entonces los cincuenta pesos que te debo ya están en el pasado.- Dijo Mu sonriente, el rubio rápidamente corrigió.

\- Deudas son deudas amigo mío, esas jamás quedan en el pasado.- dijo sabiamente.

\- En especial si te vienen a cobrar a cada rato... Como Thanathos que quiere que le pagues en billetes de quinientos.- Ángelo sonrió de medio lado, mientras el Hindú lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Bueno, bueno... Déjense de idioteces y acomoden mis cosas.- aplaudió la pelilila- Menos tu Alde, debes estar cansadísimo.

\- Pero estoy agotado.- se quejo el Patriarca- Quiero descansar.

\- No Shion- Saori negó con la cabeza- Debes hacer ejercicio, esta lonja no se te quitara si estas todo el día sentado sin hacer nada.- le palmeo su bien formado abdomen (Era un lavadero grrr)- Estoy pensando seriamente en llevarte a un gimnasio de Athenas, para ver si bajas tantito.

\- Ya les eh dicho que no estoy gordo, solo retengo líquidos.- dijo calmado mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

\- Sí... Y también retines tamales, gorditas, frijoles, hamburguesas, sincronizadas,..-Comenzó a enumerar Shaka.

\- Cállate Shaka, cállate.- entrecerró sus rosáceos ojos.

\- Sí.- intervino Dohko a defender a Shion- No le digan sus verdades a Shion.

\- ¿Tu también?- dijo mientras volvio a tomar su martillo y lo llevaba al sótano, seguido de Dohko- Para amigos como tú, no necesito enemigos.

El rato paso, los dorados iban de aquí para allá con la estufa, el horno y demás recién comprados.

\- Enchúfala...- Pidió Milo mientras acomodaba una Plancha.- No sirve.- dijo poniéndola sobre su mano.

\- Milo... No te recomiendo que hagas eso.- Camus no dejaba de leer la recién adquisición literaria de Saori; Harry Potter. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho que no se diera cuenta de las estupideces de Milo.

\- ¿Que me puede pasar?- Dijo sonriente, su rostro se transformo al sentir hierro quemante en su palma.

\- Te puedes quemar.

\- ¡ME QUEMO!- Salto cual conejo, corrió buscado agua para ponerse en la quemada.- ¡HAY AGUA! ¡HAY AGUA!

\- Pues tómatela.- Nemo seguía acostado sobre la cama, según él, ya había colaborado mucho.

\- Como se usa esto.- Kanon entrecerró los ojos, mientras observaba la ya encendida Rocola- Dicen que echando a perder se aprende.- comenzó a picar aquí y allá- Y que cuando uno no sabe usar las cosas, hay que decir que estas no sirven.

\- ¿Qué haces copia marca patito?- Aioros se acerco al gemelo menor, frunció el ceño al ver el encogimiento de hombros de este.

\- Tratando de saber usar esta cosa.

\- Déjame ver.- se coloco frente a la rocola- No por nada estuve catorce años muerto, se mucho de estas cosas modernas.- se trono los dedos.

Kanon abrió la boca para decir algo cuando la música comenzó a sonar a todo volumen.

 _No te acuerdas de esos días tan felices_

 _donde todo era sencillo y transparente,_

 _la nobleza era costumbre en toda la sociedad._

 _No te acuerdas de ese cine en blanco y negro,_

 _las canciones llegadoras de José Alfredo,_

 _cuando música norteña sonaba tradicional..._

 _Hay como extraño esos días de ayer,_

 _hay como extraño esos días inocentes._

 _Cuando un palo se lo echaban a la lumbre,_

 _y un puñal era el arma de costumbre..._

 _Hay como extraño esos días de ayer._

Aioros pauso la música y viro asía sus compañeros, los cueles le miraron frunciendo el ceño, algo pasaba por la mente de el Sagitario... Y para ser sinceros su rostro decía que era malo.

\- Juguemos.- dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿A qué?- Milo tenía la mano pegada a la frente de el galo, de algo debía servir, además de mejor amigo.

\- ¡Pregúntale a la rocola!- dijo emocionado.

\- Estas loc...- Saga no pudo terminar debido a que Kanon le tapo la boca y soltó un "Sí" obviamente por ambos.

\- ¡Es una buena idea!- Exclamo Saori, Seiya se acerco al igual que el resto.

\- Bien... ¿Cómo se juega?- Dijo Shaka acercándose.

\- Es sencillo, hacen ustedes una pregunta, yo aprieto este botón- señalo un botón rojo- y aleatoriamente sale una canción y responde a lo que preguntaron... Es fácil.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Por ejemplo ¿Cuál de todos los presentes es el más idiota?- el aparato "contesto"

 _Este es el corrido de el caballo blanco..._

Instintivamente todos voltearon asía Seiya.

\- Porquería mentirosa.- mascullo entre dientes el pony con alas.

\- ¿Quien sigue?- dijo sonriente.

\- ¡Sigo yo!- exclamo Saori emocionada- ¿Porque Seiya no se me declara?

Todos voltearon asía Saori.

\- A no, no, no.- Shion se coloco frente a la diosa- Tu no tendrás novio hasta que los pollos ladren, los gatos digan pío y los perros maúllen.

\- ¿Pero porque?- demando la chiquilla.

\- Porque yo lo mando... Tu eres mi niña menor, y llegaras virgen y pura... A la tumba.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mejor... Porque no escuchamos la respuesta de la rocola.- dijo Seiya sonriendo nerviosamente al ver las miradas fulminantes de los dorados... Saori era su hermanita y no dejarían que un inútil bueno para nada como Seiya la engatusara.

 _No se dan cuenta, que cuando la miro_

 _por no delatarme me guardo un suspiro,_

 _que mi amor callado se entiende con verla,_

 _que diera la vida para poseerla._

 _No se dan cuenta que brillan mis ojos,_

 _que tiemblo a su lado y hasta me sonrojo,_

 _que ella es el motivo que a mi amor despierta,_

 _ella es mi delirio y no se dan cuenta._

 _Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella,_

 _hace que la vea igual que a una estrella_

 _tan lejos, tan lejos en la inmensidad..._

 _Que yo espero pronto poderla alcanzar._

\- Bueno... Queda aclarado que Seiya no se le declara a Saori por cobarde.- Aioros pauso de nuevo la rocola.

\- Todo hombre tiene miedo,- Saga paso el brazo por los hombros de el pony- de que le rechacen. Tienes miedo a que te diga "No" y te mande a la "FriendZone Forever"- Kanon soltó una carcajada, al escuchar a su hermano.

\- Claro que no,- se alejo de el gemelo- y vallan con su siguiente pregunta.- dijo molesto.

\- A pato, pollo, pollito y lagartija* les encantaría saber la razón de porque no te le declaras a Saori.- Shura se burlo- Quizá cuando regresen de Japón les digamos.

\- ¡Ni se les ocurra!- gritó

\- Siguiente pregunta.- Aioros miro a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Que piensa Saga de mi?- preguntó Kanon

\- Pues que eres un inútil.- dijo su gemelo.

\- Dejemos que la rocola responda.- Aioros le volvió a dar Play.

 _Rata de dos patas..._

 _Te estoy hablando a ti..._

 _Porque un bicho rastrero aun siendo el más maldito,_

 _comparado contigo,_

 _se queda muy chiquito..._

\- Otra canción.- demando el gemelo menor.

\- Pero...- Saga contenía las ganas de soltar a reír.

\- ¡Otra canción eh dicho Potra!

\- Ya voy, ya voy.

 _Siempre que me hablan de ti,_

 _es para hacerme llorar,_

 _siempre que me habla de ti para darme la queja,_

 _que te ha ido muy mal._

 _Con lagrimas te advertí,_

 _solo te van a engañar,_

 _y hoy de fracaso en fracaso mencionas mi nombre,_

 _y eso me hace llorar..._

 _Cuanto quieres porque me olvides,_

 _cuanto quieres porque te alejes,_

 _cuánto vale tus desprecios,_

 _cuanto quieres porque te vallas_

 _y me dejes vivir en paz._

 _Pobre leña de pirul,_

 _que no sirves ni pa´arder,_

 _pobre leña de pirul,_

 _que no sirves ni pa´arder_

 _no 'más para hacer llorar._

\- Creo que allí está tu respuesta Kanon.- Se burlo Saga- No me sirves ni para arder... En pocas palabras; Eres un I- NU- TIL.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Sigo yo.- se burlo el gemelo- ¿Qué opinan las ex-novias de Kanon?

\- ¿Que van a pensar? Que soy el único que les llevaba a la cima del cielo.- sonrió lobunamente.

\- Uh... Esto ya va a nivel personal.- murmuro Milo.

\- Desde un principio fue nivel personal.- dijo el pony a su lado.

\- Hay va la rola.

 _Me dejaste, y me dejaste bien dejada._

 _Y ahora que estoy abandonada..._

 _Supe lo que perdí..._

 _Me dejaste como uña sin mugre y la mugre eres tu..._

 _Me dejaste como cueva sin oso,_

 _como un nopal sin lo baboso..._

 _Y el baboso eres tu..._

 _YEA..._

 _Dirás que estoy sufriendo,_

 _que ansiosa espero tu regreso,_

 _sin ti yo soy la que salió perdiendo,_

 _pero perdiendo mis complejos,_

 _ahora me subo me voy y me la paso genial grrr._

 _Y como la vez, ciego... Jajajajá._

\- Eso es mucho... Pero mucho.- Saga sonrió.

\- Maldita porquería de mierda.- Kanon le asesto una patada a la rocola.

¿Qué culpa tenia la pobre rocola? Si no decía más que la pura verdad.

\- Óyeme, no le pegues que me salió cara.- Saori le dio un zape.

\- Siguiente.

\- ¿Cual es la canción preferida de Shaka?- preguntó Shura.

\- Obviamente las canciones de armonía, y de tranquilidad espiritual,- dijo el rubio- los sonidos de la naturaleza y demás música tranquila, no esa música en que todos bailan pegados como chicles y contonean las caderas.

\- Bien que te gusta esa música Shaka.- Mu entrecerró sus ojitos- En especial el perreo y regge.

\- Un poco, pero amo más la música de la naturaleza.- y la rocola comenzó a sonar (música de la naturaleza... Ajá)

 _No me compares con él,_

 _no olvides ese detalle_

 _yo soy el original,_

 _aunque la mente te falle,_

 _el bato con el que estas_

 _a enfrentarse no se anima,_

 _sabe que piensas en mi,_

 _cuando lo tienes enzima..._

 _Te quiero a hacer el amor,_

 _de diferente manera,_

 _ya no preguntes porque no ando con una soltera,_

 _solo quería rescatar a una mujer olvidada,_

 _la que se quejo de que,_

 _la que me busco porque,_

 _su bato no la tocaba..._

 ** _Si la tocaba, nomás no la alcanzaba..._**

 ** _Bueno, la idea es esa..._**

 ** _Ajuaa..._**

\- ...

\- Creo que esa cosa,- el rubio señalo la rocola- tiene vida propia y lee las mentes... ¡Si le atino!- salto emocionado.

\- Eh... ¿Quien sigue?- Saga volteo asía sus compañeros.

\- ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! - Milo brinco alzando la mano.

\- Sí... Milo.

\- ¡SÍ! Mi pregunta es "Oh sabia rocola" ¿Camus sufrirá algún día por amor?

\- Pero que tontería.- El galo bajo el libro y rodó sus ojos.

\- Respondiendo en... 3... 2... 1

\- Perezoso y burro.- murmuro Saga sin dejar de sonreír.

 _Si estas pensando que sufriendo estoy,_

 _te has engañado no sabes quién soy,_

 _soy insensible a heridas de amor,_

 _jamás esclavo de un aire dolor._

 _Te has engañado me siento muy bien,_

 _no te extrañado, no tengo porque._

 _Fuiste aventura como muchas más,_

 _amor a oscuras sin felicidad._

 _Tal vez te quise lo mismo que tu._

 _Cuando te fuiste volví a ver la luz_

 _otra vez, otra vez..._

 _Vivo en paz, vivo en paz..._

\- Eso responde a tu pregunta Milo, yo jamás sufriré de amor.- dijo con una sonrisa envidiable e irresistible el maldito francés- Bueno, mi pregunta ¿Que es lo que quieren las chicas de Milo?

\- Que van a querer Camus... Este cuerpecito.- se señalo de pies a cabeza.

 _Que ganas de no verte nunca más._

 _que ganas de no verte nuca más,_

 _que ganas de cerrar este capítulo en mi vida_

 _donde fuiste una mentira y nada más._

\- Que pena mi amigo.- le palmeo la cabeza.

\- Yo quiero preguntarte algo "Oh sabio aparato"- Shaka izo una reverencia- ¿Que hace Aioros cuando una mujer le da el cortón y luego le piden volver a intentarlo?

\- ¿Eso a ti que te importa?- siseo furioso

\- Ya potra, ponle play- Dijo Ángelo.

 _Cuando lejos me encuentre de ti,_

 _cuando quieras que yo este contigo_

 _no hallaras un recuerdo de mi,_

 _ni tendrás más amores conmigo..._

 _Y te juro que no volveré_

 _aunque me haga pedazos la vida,_

 _si una vez con locura te ame,_

 _ya de mi alma estarás despedida..._

 _No volvereeee,_

 _te lo juro por dios que me mira,_

 _te lo digo llorando de rabia,_

 _no volveré._

\- ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?- dijo pausándola.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Quien sigue?

\- Yo, quiero hacer otra pregunta- la cabra alzo la mano- ¿Yo le rogaría a una chica que volviese conmigo?

 _Que sorpresa fue mirarte el día de hoy,_

 _después de que acabo lo nuestro_

 _y el tiempo paso,_

 _otra ves volví a sentir tu mano estrechando la mía,_

 _pero esta vez fue diferente ya tenias compañía..._

 _dijiste que alegría de verte y saber que estas bien,_

 _pude ver en tu sonrisa lo feliz que te sientes con el.._

 _hablabas como si de el ayer no tuvieras memoria..._

 _pude darme cuenta que para ti lo nuestro es historia..._

 _Tuve que mentir un poco para no arruinar aquel momento._

 _Te invente una compañera y fingí para ti estar contento._

 _Te hice ver que al lado de ella me sentía como el hombre más feliz._

 _Mientras me mordía los labios por no poderte decir..._

 _Que aun te amoo.._

\- Eso te responde... No le rogarías pero seguirías amándole y sufriendo por ella.- Shura soltó un suspiro ante la certera respuesta de Nemo.

\- Ultima pregunta- Kanon alzo la mano- ¿Que piensan de Saga sus ex- novias?

\- Eso ya lo pregunte yo.- Saga entrecerró los ojos.

\- Dijiste "Que piensan de Kanon" no de ti.- le mostro la lengua.

\- Hay va carnal.- dijo el centauro.

 _Lo mejor que te puedo desear_

 _es que te vaya mal,_

 _lo peor que tu puedes hacer es querer regresar,_

 _lo mejor de tu vida fui yo,_

 _no lo puedes negar,_

 _y lo peor de mi vida eres tú,_

 _hoy me acabo de enterar._

 _Lo mejor que te paso,_

 _fue conocerme a tu edad,_

 _para olvidar mi amor,_

 _vas a tener que llorar._

 _Lo mejor que te paso fue conocerme a tu edad,_

 _nunca olvidaras quien fui,_

 _eso lo puedo jurar..._

 _Inolvidable a si me dicen mis ex- amores..._

\- (n.n)- Carita de nuestro sexy Saga.

\- ¬¬ - Carita del inútil bueno para nada de Kanon (lo amo, pero me gusta hacerle Bulling xD)

\- Vamos con... la siguiente por favor.- Aioros asía todo lo posible por no carcajearse.

\- Sigo yo.- Shion alzo la mano- ¿Mu quiere casarse y tener hijos? o ¿qué quiere realmente?

\- ¿Como dijo?- cuestiono con sus ojos abiertos de par en par la linda borrega.

\- Quiero saber si quieres matrimonio, porque yo ya quiero nietecitos.- dijo sonriente.

\- Confórmese con Kiki.- dijo tajante- Yo aun quiero estar soltero.

\- Kiki no es tu hijo, es tu alumno.

\- Cofsicofsupieracof...- dijo la borrega.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? No te entendí.

\- Nada Pa´, nada.**

\- ¡Ay va la rola!

 _Tequila con limón y un poco de ron,_

 _tequila con limón y un poco de ron..._

 _Solo hace un mes yo la conocí,_

 _y ves que sin pensar mi amor yo le di,_

 _tal vez la eh perdido al fin._

 _Dame más tequila con limón._

\- ¡No! Tu jamás te hundirás en la depresión por amor, me escuchaste.- le tomo de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirle.- no te perderás en el alcoholismo por el desprecio de una mujer.

\- ¡Sí! Ya suélteme a Pá ¡me lástima!.- dijo alejándose de el lemuriano mayor.

\- ¿Quien sigue?

\- Yop.- Aioria se acerco- ¿Quien es el santo dorado preferido de Saori?

\- Que pregunta hermano.- Aioros se carcajeo- Obviamente su santo preferido soy yo, ya que arriesgue mi propio pellejo para salvarla... Aunque de todos modos termine morido.

\- Se dice "muerto" y de todos modos le pregunte a la rocola, no a ti.- dijo tranquilo.

\- Esas contestaditas no me gustan gato, no me gustan.- dijo mientras le daba a la rocola.

 _Si tú supieras lo que siento a tu lado,_

 _yo me estoy enamorando,_

 _y estoy loco por ti._

 _Si tan solo tú supieras lo que yo siento cuando me miras,_

 _es como arrebatar la billetera y correteado junto de la tira,_

 _la adrenalina mi cuerpo gira,_

 _y la ausencia cuando te retiras._

 _Las ganas de hacerte el amor sin mirar el reloj,_

 _aunque pierda la gira._

 _Tu sabes que es verdadero_

 _dejaría todo mi Visio y dinero._

 _Por ser el en tu vida y amor el primero,_

 _el único, melódico, tu fiel enamorado crónico,_

 _que bien podría quedarse afónico_

 _por mantenerte vendiendo periódico..._

 _Si tú supieras lo que yo siento a tu lado,_

 _yo me estoy enamorando y_

 _estoy loco por ti._

Todos voltearon instintivamente asía Saga.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó alzando su ceja derecha y cruzado de brazos (se veía condenadamente sexy O-O grrr)

\- Nada... Nada... Como eres el único loco.- Afrodita trago fuerte.

\- Somos dos, Ángelo y yo.- entrecerró sus ojos jades.

\- No, yo soy sádico, no loco bipolar como tu.- se defendió el cangrejo.- Bueno sigo yo... ¿Saga perdonaría una infidelidad?

\- Claro que no.- dijo calmado.

\- Veamos que dice la rocola.- Sonrió Aldebaran, realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

 _Ciérrame las puertas en la cara,_

 _pásame con otra por enfrente,_

 _grítame que no con la mirada,_

 _para ver si dejo de quererte..._

 _Vuélveme me a decir que no me quieres_

 _para que me quede bien clarito,_

 _para ver si en todas las paredes_

 _dejo de escribir te necesito..._

 _Ya lo sé,_

 _que aunque llore te pida y te implore_

 _no vas a volver,_

 _ya lo sé,_

 _pero a mi corazón como diablos se lo hago entender..._

 _Ya lo sé,_

 _que aunque tú no me quieras_

 _yo siempre te recordare,_

 _mírame,_

 _dime que aunque te pida_

 _te llore, te ruegue_

 _y te implore no vas a volver._

\- Jamás perdonaría yo una infidelidad.- dijo sin perder el temple.

\- Pero las chicas si tienen que perdonarte a ti.- Saori arqueo la ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

\- Sí.

\- Eres un machista.- se dio la vuelta.

\- No la verdad no.- Saga suspiro- No tienen porque perdonar a alguien que las ha lastimado... Aunque realmente yo jamás seria infiel si estoy comprometido.

\- Espero tus palabras sean sinceras.- dijo Saori entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Si mocosita,- le revolvió los cabellos lilas- son sinceras.

\- Ya. Que me despeinas.- Soltó una risilla al apartar la mano de Saga.

\- Haber... Yo quiero preguntarle algo a la señora rocola.- Dohko se puso de pie y se paro junto a Ángelo- ¿Como me ira hoy con Alice?

\- ¿Quien Alice?- cuestiono Shion mirándole sin entender.

\- La muchacha que hace el aseo en mi templo.- dijo sonriente.

\- ¿La sexy chica de cuerpo súper sensual, ojos verdes y cabellera negra?- preguntó Shaka con sus ojos zafiros abiertos de par en par.

\- Esa misma.- contesto el Libra.

\- Muévete a darle Play Aioros, esa chica esta re sabrosa.- dijo Milo.

\- Hay te va la respuesta...

 _Esta noche cena Pancho,_

 _si me porto bien,_

 _esta noche cena Pancho,_

 _si me porto bien..._

\- No más preguntas.- dijo de lo más sonriente.

\- Hay por Athena.- Shion negó con la cabeza.- Nunca cambiaras.

\- Bien... Ya rápido sus preguntas.- aplaudió Aioros.

\- ¡Yo! ¿A Aioria le hacen de chivos los tamales?- cuestiono el torito.

\- Pero que preguntas Aldebaran.- El gato rodó sus ojos.

 _Sacaremos a ese buey de la barranca,_

 _sacaremos ese buey de la barranca,_

 _sacaremos a ese buey de la barranca,_

 _de la barranca sacaremos ese buey._

\- ...

\- Nadie diga ni una sola palabra.- siseo entre dientes el minino.

\- Voy... Yo... - Nemo tartamudeo y soltó la pregunta- ¿Shaka se droga?

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- salto sobre el- Que me la pase todo el día en casa oliendo el relajante y alucinante incienso, ¡no significa que me drogue!

\- Claro... Ponle play Aioros.

 _Alza la mano si te gusta marihuana,_

 _alza la mano si te gusta fumar..._

\- Un rotundo sí.

\- Otra pregunta- el hindú se paro junto a él Sagitario- ¿Nemo dejara de ser un idiota algún día?

\- ¿Que estás diciendo?- el sueco se acerco amenazante.

\- Está preguntando algo que nunca va a pasar.- Ángelo soltó una carcajada.

\- Haste a un lado potra.- Shaka se abalanzo sobre el botón y la canción comenzó a sonar.

 _Mi gusto es,_

 _y ¿quién me lo quitara?,_

 _solamente dios de el cielo me lo quita,_

 _mi gusto es..._

La carcajada de todos no se hizo esperar, Nemo sufría un tic en el ojo.

\- Por gusto eres un idiota.- Soltó a reír el Cáncer.

\- ¡Cállense!

\- Agrádese que eres idiota por gusto.- Saga soltó una carcajada- No como Kanon que es idiota de nacimiento.

\- Mira cabrón, si soy idiota de nacimiento tu eres pendenj...

\- ¡No digas groserías Kanon!- Shion le cubría los oídos a la borrega, Dohko a Saori y Aioros a Seiya.

\- ¿Sabes? ¡La siguiente canción te la dedico!- dijo Kanon mientras apretaba violentamente el botón.

 _Donde este hoy y siempre,_

 _yo te quiero conmigo._

 _Necesito cuidados,_

 _necesito de ti._

 _Si me voy a donde valla,_

 _yo te llevo conmigo,_

 _no me dejes ir solo,_

 _necesito de ti..._

 _Tú me sabes bien cuidar,_

 _tú me sabes bien guiar_

 _todo lo haces muy bien tu,_

 _ser muy buena es tu virtud_

 _como te puedo pagar todo lo que haces por mí._

 _Todo lo feliz que soy,_

 _todo este grande amor,_

 _solamente con mi vida,_

 _ten mi vida, te la doy..._

 _Pero no me dejas nunca, nunca nunca,..._

 _Te lo pido por favor._

\- O-O

\- ...-

\- n_n´

\- ...-

\- Ejem...- los demás presentes se aclararon la garganta.

\- Eh... Sí necesitas de mi.- Saga trago saliva- Para... Lavarte tu ropa, para- comenzó a fallarle la garganta- para...

\- ¡Hermano!- Kanon le abrazo impidiéndole continuar- yo siempre te necesito, no solo para que me arregles mi ropa, también para no sentirme solo... Y para hacerme enojar... Aunque hay veces que te pasas de lanza...

\- El trabajo de los hermanos mayores es joderle la existencia a los más pequeños.- murmuro mientras le devolvía le abrazo.

\- ¿Entiendes algo de esto?- Preguntó Milo en voz baja a Camus.

\- No...- dijo alzando ambas cejas.

\- Creo que aquí encaja el dicho de "Entre locos se entienden"- Unos asintieron a lo dicho por Aioria, otros se limpiaban las lagrimas.

\- ¡Ahg! ¡Qué lindo!- exclamo Shion- Lastima que no tengo mi cámara para tomarles una foto.- hizo un mohín de disgusto.

\- Siguiente pregunta...- Aioros se limpio una lagrimita traicionera.

\- ¿Cual es el santo dorado preferido de Shion?- susurro Mu.

 _Era de el signo libraaa,_

 _la que yo quise ayer,_

 _era de el signo libra_

 _es lo único que se._

Todos voltearon asía los maestros.

\- ¿Qué?- Dohko hizo una pose de victoria- No sé de que se sorprenden, soy el consen por el simple hecho de conocerle desde hace 200 y pico de años.

\- Cierra el pico Dohko.- se cruzo de brazos el Lemuriano.

\- Tengo otra pregunta- Shura alzo la mano- Si Alde cortara a su novia ¿Esta le rogaría?

\- Yo no tengo novia.- el torito le miro.

\- Eso ya lo sé.

\- Listo y contestando.- Aioros le volvió a dar.

 _Quiero a pesar de el enojo,_

 _y la inmensa tristeza al saber que te marchas,_

 _Darte unos cuantos motivos que llenen tu ego_

 _y te quieras quedar._

 _Soy tu pulmón tu suspiro,_

 _tu noche de abrigo,_

 _tu fresco y tu mar._

 _Soy tu frazada caliente,_

 _tu amor suficiente_

 _y tu taza de té._

 _No te pido que guardes silencio,_

 _ni que me grites,_

 _ni que me hables._

 _No te pido que des media vuelta_

 _que vuelvas a hablarme y que bailes un vals._

 _No te pido que me eches de menos,_

 _ni hablar de felicidad._

 _No te vayas, no te vayas._

\- Me gusto la respuesta.- soltó una sonora carcajada el Tauro.

\- Yo quiero preguntar dos cosas...- dijo Aioros- ¿Ángelo es gay?

\- ¡¿Que dijiste?!- Gritó, ambos gemelos le tomaron de los brazos.

\- Es un juego, lo dice de broma.- Kanon trato de calmarle.

\- Y... ¿Nemo y el solo son amigos o hay algo más?

\- Ok... Lo dice enserio O-O.

\- Esperaba eso de Bicho o Gato, pero no de ti Potra... No de ti.- dijo tratando de agarrarle.

\- Vamos con las respuesta. - Saori apretó el botón y..

 _Valor, valor,_

 _que obscuro es un armario,_

 _sal de allí, vente aquí..._

 _tu destino es ser feliz..._

 _Fiesta, fiesta, pluma, pluma gay,_

 _pluma, pluma, gay,_

 _pluma, pluma, pluma, gay..._

\- ¡Dale a la siguiente, a la siguiente!- Milo soltó una carcajada, Camus se mordía los labios, sinceramente tenía ganas de reír como nunca al ver el rostro desfigurado de sus compañeros.

 _No como,_

 _no duermo,_

 _no vivo, pensando en su amor._

 _Siempre creí que los celos,_

 _eran un juego y son el infierno que arde sin control._

 _Quien me lo iba a decir_

 _que también a mi me robarían la razón..._

 _Mío ese hombre es mío..._

 _A medias pero mío, mío, mío..._

 _Para siempre mío, mío, mío..._

 _Ni te le acerques que es mío,_

 _con otra pero mío, mío._

 _Ese hombre es mío._

\- ¡SUELTENME!- Gritó furioso, Nemo tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, si no se sentaba se caería, ya que temblaba como gelatina.

\- ¡NOOOOO!- gritó Aioros al ver como se le acercaba amenazante el guardián de la cuarta casa.

\- ¡Vas a ir al infierno!- exclamo señalándole con su dedo índice.

\- ¡Mamá!- El Sagitario se refugió tras Aioria.

Creo que cabe mencionar que Ángelo no iba tras Aioros,... Iba tras la rocola.

La cual, por medio de la telequinesis de Mascara, salió volando a quien sabe dónde. Dejando un hueco en el techo de la casa de el patriarca, varios escombros cayeron al piso.

\- ¡Se va, se va... Se fue!- grito Milo, mientras la rocola se perdía entre las nubes.

\- Problema resuelto.- dijo tranquilamente, mientras se limpiaba las manos- Un enemigo menos.

\- Tu...- Saori miraba asesinamente al cangrejo- como te atreves...- su cosmos comenzó a arder.

\- Saben... más vale aquí corrió que aquí quedo...- Shaka comenzó a caminar Asia la salida, sus compañeros no tardaron en seguirle.

\- ¿A dónde creen que van? con esa escopeta colgando atrás.- dijo la pelilila con la sierra eléctrica en mano.

\- A salvar nuestras vidas.- Kanon tomo de la mano a Saga y se echo a correr.

\- Que miedosos...- dijo Mascara- de seguro no sabe ni usarla.- señalo la sierra.

\- ¿A no?- la chiquilla encendió el aparato, y comenzó a caminar lentamente asía los presentes (igualita que el de Masacre en Texas).

\- Sabes... En boca cerrada no entran moscas.- Shura comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

\- ¡VENGAN AQUI! ¡ÁNGELO MASCARA DE LA MUERTE DE CÁNCER! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAAAAR!

Todos bajaron corriendo las escaleras como alma que perseguía Thanathos cobrando su dinero, con la diosa de la guerra pisándole los talones, sin soltar la sierra.

 ** _Diez minutos después, Atlanthis; Pilar Del Océano Indico. Ósea en casa de Krishna de Chrysaor._**

\- Haber si entendí,- Ío se recargo sobre el pilar mientras escuchaba a el relato de Kaysa, que lo confundió más que Confucio- Krisshna estaba limpiando su lanza, sentado en un verde limón, con la mano limpiaba la hoja, con la hoja el buey se corto.

\- Síp.

\- Le cayó algo pesado y este lo aplasto, peor que mosca en retrovisor quedo.

\- Síp.

\- Trastornado quedo, ya que todo se ensucio, volvió a sentarse en el limón y retomo su labor.

\- Que si con una fregada.- Bufo fastidiado.

\- Y ¿qué fue lo que le cayó?

\- ¡UN PLATILLO VOLADOR!- se escucho el grito de Baian.

\- Es una rocola, ignorante.- Sorrento le dio un golpe con su flauta.

\- Oh... ¿Qué hacemos con ella?- Ío miro a sus compañeros, Isaac alzo los hombros, Kaysa frunció el ceño, Baian no dejaba de observar un pez que pasaba por allí, Khishna siguió limpiando su lanza y Sorrento carraspeo.

\- Que tal... Que se la llevamos a don Pose.- sugirió Siren.

\- Sí... Y ¿alguien sabe cómo se usa?- pregunto Isaac.

\- No... Pero de algo le ha de servir a nuestro señor.- dicho esto alzaron el aparato entre los cuatro y llevaron la rocola al Soporte Principal, dejando a Ío y Khishna solos.

\- _Estaba la pájara pinta, sentada en un verde limón, con el pico recoge las hojas con las alas recoge el amor... Hay sí, hay no... ¿Donde estará mi amor? Dame la mano, dame la otra, dame un besito que sea de tu boca... Muak, muak...-_ cantaba el peli blanco y lanzaba besitos en dirección de Ío.

\- Este... Nos vemos luego Krish...- dicho esto, Ío se alejo a toda prisa a alcanzar a sus compañeros.

 ** _En El Santuario, Varias Horas Después..._**

El sol ya se había ocultado, la noche reinaba en el lugar, varios dormían en sus templos y a otros les gustaba importunar.

\- Pst, pst, pst...- siguieron llamando al caballero de Sagitario.- Pst.

\- ¿Que quieres Shaka?- Preguntó el centauro mientras salía de la novena casa, vestía un pantalón de franela y traía su camisa en la mano.

\- Vengo a traerte lo prometido.- Saco de su túnica varios billetes de quinientos.- Aquí está la paga por el favorcito que me hiciste... Cuéntalos.- le entrego el fajo de billetes.

\- No Shaka- sonrió- confió en ti, y sé que nunca me robarías.- dicho eso comenzó a contarlo.

\- Dijiste que confiabas en mi.- entrecerró los ojos.

\- Sí, pero que tal la de malas que falta un billete... Demasiada confianza mata al hombre Shakita.

\- Sí, sí...- comenzó a descender asía la octava casa.

\- Tengo una pregunta Shaka- dijo metiéndose el fajo de billetes en el lugar más atractivo de los hombres... La cartera (xD)- ¿Porque me pediste que preguntara esas cosas? Ángelo se puso furioso... Y Saori peor, por poco nos mata, lo bueno que Kanon y Saga la mandaron por las dimensiones directo y sin escalas a Japón... Pobre de Mascara, quedo muy golpeado.- frunció el ceño.

\- Se merecía eso y más, y lo de las preguntas lo hice por venganza.- Aioros frunció el ceño- Bien, te lo cuento, debido a que él le dijo a Thanathos donde encontrarme.

\- Todo mundo sabe dónde vives.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.- En el Santuario, casa número seis, vecina de Leo y Libra.

\- Mira, todo mundo que no es todo mundo, sabe donde vivo, pero si todo el mundo supiera donde vivo, desde hace mucho que hubieran venido las personas del banco, la casa de empeño, la de la tanda, los de el lugar de apuestas clandestinas de Rodorio, etc, etc... Pero Thanathos no sabía, y el maldito de Mascara le dijo.- se soplo su flequillo.

\- Quizá no sabía que le debías.- dijo mientras se revolvía los cabellos.

\- ¿Cómo no? Ese tarado se la pasa diciendo que le debo a Thanathos y que quiere su dinero en billetes de quinientos.- se cruzo de brazos.

\- Pues por lo que veo, tienes un montón.- dijo volviendo a sacar su dinero y mostrándoselos.

\- Sí, sí... Procura no tallarlo mucho, se pueden despintar... Adiós Aioros.- dijo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Aioros parpadeo y analizo la recién información brindada por el rubio, saco un billete de el fajo y comenzó a revisarle.

\- Shaka...- Tallo levemente con el pulgar un extremo de un billete y este se borro, dejando su dedo manchado.- ¿Son falsos?- preguntó a la infinita oscuridad- ¡SHAKA!

 **Fin**


End file.
